List of rulers of Croatia
that confirmed the Habsburg to be the rulers of Croatia]] . The Habsburgs ruled the Kingdom of Croatia for just under 470 years, longer than any other dynasty]] History The details of the arrival of the Croats are scarcely documented: c.626, Croats migrate from White Croatia (around what is now Galicia) at the invitation of Eastern Roman Emperor Heraclius. Between c. 641 and c. 689 Radoslav converts Croatia to Christianity. Dukes of Croatia Kings of Croatia In his letter from 925, Pope John X refers to Tomislav as Rex Chroatorum - King of the Croatians. All Croatian rulers after Tomislav held the title of king. House of Trpimirović House of Árpád House of Svačić After 1102 From 1102, the reigning King of Hungary is ruler of Kingdom of Croatia-Slavonia and Dalmatia in agreement with the Croatian nobles.Catholic Encyclopediahttp://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/CROATIA.htm#UlricCillydied1456 Croatia is governed on his behalf by a Ban (viceroy) and a Sabor. House of Árpád House of Plantagenet House of Anjou House of Luxembourg House of Anjou House of Habsburg Jagiellon dynasty House of Habsburg House of Hunyadi Jagiellon dynasty House of Zápolya Kingship disputed between Ferdinand of Austria and John Zápolya during the Ottoman invasion House of Habsburg On January 1, 1527 Croatian Parliament met in Cetin to elect Ferdinand, Archduke of Austria as the new king of Croatia. House of Habsburg-Lorraine Kings of Yugoslavia After the World War I and the breakup off of Austria-Hungary, Croatia joined a newly formed State of Slovenes, Croats and Serbs. Following a brief period of self-rule, that state became part of the Kingdom of Serbs, Croats, and Slovenes under the Karađorđević dynasty. The name of the kingdom was changed in 1929 amid unitarianist reforms to "King of Yugoslavia". During this period, in 1941 Croatia was occupied by the Axis powers along with the rest of Yugoslavia. House of Karađorđević Independent State of Croatia House of Savoy-Aosta During the German occupation of Yugoslavia, a puppet-state under Italian protection called the Independent State of Croatia was created with its leader Ante Pavelić. Soon after the creation of the state its government passed three laws on the creation of the crown of Zvonimir, which made the country a kingdom.Hrvatski Narod (newspaper)16.05.1941. no. 93. p.1.,Public proclamation of the''Zakonska odredba o kruni Zvonimirovoj'' (Decrees on the crown of Zvonimir), tri članka donesena 15.05.1941.Die Krone Zvonimirs, Monatshefte fur Auswartige Politik, Heft 6(1941)p.434. Three days later the Rome treaties were signed. Italian prince Aimone, Duke of Spoleto was designated King of Croatia. He abdicated in 1943. Post-monarchy See: * Heads of state of Yugoslavia (1945-1991) * List of Presidents of Croatia (1991–present) See also * List of rulers of Hungary for a list of monarchs between 1526 and 1918—mostly accurate for the Croatian lands * List of rulers of Austria * Croatian Parliament * Ban of Croatia * History of Croatia * Timeline of Croatian history References External links * Monarchs of Croatia from Everything2 * The History Files: Kingdoms of Eastern Europe: Croatia * WHKMLA History of Croatia, ToC * Rulers of Croatia and Slavonia * List of Croatian rulers PDF, University of Michigan * http://www.worldstatesmen.org/Croatia.html * List of Croatian Heads of State Category:Kingdom of Croatia * Croatia Rulers Rulers